


Pi

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baked Goods, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Pi Day, Pie, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pi Day, so Darcy celebrates by making a mess in her kitchen and a pie for each Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them.

Darcy was covered in flour. Her apartment was similarly adorned, with the added bonus of scraps of unused crust and empty cans of filling.

Strawberry Rhubarb for Bruce.

Cherry for Natasha.

Pecan for Jane.

Blueberry for Clint.

Lemon Meringue for Tony.

And Apple for Captain America, because of course. 

Darcy was still trying to decide on the perfect Pi Day pie for Thor, but since he was off babysitting space, he wouldn't be disappointed if there wasn't one there just for him.

When she sneaked the first two out onto the common dining area, she discovered that there was already something on the table. They looked sort of like homemade Oreos. There were more than a dozen, so Darcy figured that nobody would miss _ one _ .

Before she knew it, she had eaten five.

She froze when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

“Did you make these?” she asked. He nodded. “They’re awesome. I didn't mean to eat so many, I swear.” She closed her eyes in chocolatey bliss. “I will bring you your heart's desire if you share this recipe with me.”

She was just about to take another bite when he said, “You already have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopie Pies were really popular in the 20s. And they are delicious. But you probably shouldn't eat six in one sitting. (Or if you do, you should share them with the nearest adorable super soldier!)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171866521098/pi)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Yankee Doodle Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy sings at the Pi Day party.

The Pi Day party was well attended. Everyone loved their pies (even though Bruce admitted that rhubarb wasn’t his favorite and Tony whined that his pie didn't match his suit).

Thor actually showed up, and Darcy promised to make him a Peanut Butter French Silk pie of his very own to apologize. He seemed to be content with all but one slice of Jane’s pie and a good three quarters of Clint’s instead.

Darcy sat on the couch with her brand new Soulmate, maintaining sole property of the Whoopie Pies he had made.

“You know,” he said, as he speared a bite of his own pie on the same forkful as a bite of Natasha’s, “I actually prefer cherry to apple.”

“Nope, that’s not allowed,” Darcy told him.

“What? Why not?” he asked through a mouthful of pie.

“Because you’re Captain America. Your first girlfriend was the flag, you were born on the fourth of July, and you love hot dogs and apple pie more than anything.”

“I think you might be confusing me with someone else.”

“Yankee Doodle Dandy?” Bruce volunteered helpfully, over a plate of Lemon Meringue.

“He’s got a yankee doodle sweeeetheart, she is his yankee doodle joy!” Darcy sang. She hummed the rest and fired off a salute at the end. “Is there a Captain America song?” she wondered aloud.

“JARVIS,” Tony called. “Play the Captain’s theme.”

Steve blushed as “The Star Spangled Man With a Plan” blasted into the room. By the end, Darcy was singing along. “Carry the flag, door to door, for America!”

Tony was laughing as Steve admitted to Darcy, “I get made fun of for doing that USO tour, but I actually learned a lot.”

“Like what, how to high kick?” Tony cackled.

Steve ignored him and cocked his head at the plate in Darcy’s lap. “What, seriously?” she said. “You learned how to make these when you were with the USO?”

“My mom made them once when I was a kid. I mentioned that her birthday was coming up to one of the girls, and the next thing I knew, all of us were sneaking into the kitchen at the hotel where we were staying, and cocoa powder and whipped cream were everywhere.”

“Sounds like my kinda party,” Tony injected.

Darcy opened her mouth to sass him, but Bruce stood and asked, “Is there any more pecan?” while passing his plate across the coffee table to Tony.

“Nope,” the billionaire reported. “Blueberry?”

While he was distracted, Steve communicated through a series of significant looks and non-covert body language that they should get out of there before Tony returned. Darcy grinned and agreed with a nod, so Steve took the plateful of pies off Darcy’s lap, grabbed her hand, and they sneaked out.

Spending time with the team was great, but she had a Soulmate to get to know.

* * *

 

“Now what?” she asked, as she shut her apartment door behind them.

****“Now we clean your kitchen,” he said, surveying the remains of the baking bomb.

 ****“I was… going to clean up later,” Darcy assured him, trying not to sound as embarrassed as she really was.

 ****He knew anyway, she could see it on his face. “You’ve got whipped cream on your lip,” he said with a grin.

 ****She wiped it off, then licked her finger. “Oh yeah? Well, you… taste like cinnamon!”

 ****“What was that?” he asked in a mocking voice. “Judges?” He turned and appealed to an imaginary panel of judges who were not sitting on her couch. “I’m sorry; it’s unanimous: that’s not an acceptable comeback.”

 ****“Fine, I’ll prove it, then,” Darcy told him, and boldly closed the distance between them.

 ****“Wait,” he said as she slid her arm up around his neck. “What do you get if you win?”

 ****Darcy considered this for a moment. “You have to clean my kitchen by yourself… topless.”

 ****He smiled. “But what do I get?”

 ****Darcy zeroed in on her target. “Another kiss from your Soulmate.”

Steve leaned closer. “Best Pi Day ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a plain French Silk pie for Thor but changed it because Liebekatze's idea was better!
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171866521098/pi)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
